Un Año Más
by Lilac.Kitsune
Summary: Especial de Año Neuvo Rurouni Kenshin continuación de Silver Bells,especial de Navidad Muchas felicidades y buenos deseos para este año


剣心 No es mío

_Oneshot:_

**Un Año Más**

Kaoru y Megumi arreglaban los últimos detalles para recibir el NuevoAño, las velas, las cábalas, incluso que Sanosuke y Kenshin no fueran a poner los fuegos de artificio en un lugar cercano al bosque.

- Genial que te hayan dejado conservar la cabaña hasta enero, Kaoru- dijo Megumi.

- Sí, es lo mejor, además, así aprovechábamos las dos fiestas¿no crees?

- Kaoru- dijo Kenshin- ¿A qué hora llegaban Aoshi y Misao?

- El tren bala llega a eso de las 6 y 30... Si los vamos a buscar en una hora más llegaremos a tiempo.

Definitivamente, las chicas no dejaban nada al azar.

- Me alegro que vengan-dijo Megumi- Después de perderse la Navidad.

- Sí, yo también, además yo no le he contado nada de mi embarazo a Misao.

- NOOO? Vaya, pensé que era la única que había tenido la idea de guardar el secreto, jojojojo.

En efecto, ni Misao, ni Aoshi sabían de lo ocurrido en Navidad. Así es que era toda una novedad para la pareja recién llegada.

- A propósito, dónde están Yahiko y Tsubame.

- Creo que fueron a comprar algo para la cena. Yahiko no quiere que Tsubame cocine porque lo hace todo el año y no quiere que nosotros lo hagamos porque nos podemos cansar- dijo Kaoru casi aguantando la risa

- Hombres-suspiró Megumi- Pero, bueno, por un lado bien, al fin y al cabo nos ahorramos el tener que estar en la cocina, mientras estos otros nos pelan (_chilenismo: hablar de una persona ausente,casi siempre de sus defectos)_

_- _Toda la razón, amiga... Toda la razón.

- Amor?- dijo Kenshin a su esposa- Dónde guaradaste la champaña.

- En el refrigerador, crees que la iba a dejar olvidada fuera?

- Oro... nonono, es que por un momento creí que yo lo había hecho.

Kaoru sólo lo miró con su cara típica de estar entre divertida y enojada... Le gustaba ponerle esa cara a Kenshin. De todo ese tiempo, esos años que habían estado juntos, era lo que más le gustaba hacer... No sabía por qué.

Años... Kaoru miró de pronto a su alerededor y vio a sus amigos. Años habían pasado desde conocerse, años habían pasado desde que habían formado ese grupo tan desigual y al mismo tiempo tan unido y común. Aún recordaba cuando Megumi y Sano llegaron al dojo y en qué circunstancias. Ella, una doctora que de rutina fue a ver a un estudiante que se había esguinsado y él porque había perdido una apuesta.

El celular interrumpió sus pensamientos, era Misao.

-Moshi moshi? Misao... Sí- dijo Kaoru- Que ya han llegado? Pero no me dijiste que... Oh, ya veo, se equivocaron de tren. En unos 10 minutos llegaremos.

- ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Kenshin que había medio escuchado la conversación.

-Misao y Aoshi ya están en el terminal, debemos ir a buscarlos.

- Pero¿no llegaban en una hora más?- dijo Sanosuke con extrañeza.

- Sí, pero se equivocaron de tren y tomaron uno que se vino antes de la hora planeada.

-Bueno, quémás da. Una hora, dos, da lo mismo, lo importante es que nuestros amigos están acá y debemos ir por ellos.

- Bien-dijo Kaoru- le dejaré una nota a Yahiko y Tsubame para que sepan que fuimos por ellos y no se preocupen.

- Me parece... Vamos.

En el trayecto, mientras iban en el auto que Sano había arrendado para la ocasión, Kaoru siguió pensando en los recuerdos y en el pasado.

_"Koto Hajime, las cosas nuevas, eso celebramos hoy... Sin embargo, no dejo de pensar en lo que se ha ido, en que es un año más y podemos estar juntos, a pesar de todo ese tiempo que vivimos separados unos de otros... Sobre todo, Megumi y Sanosuke que han hecho su vida en Shangai"_

- Kaoru- dijo Megumi-¿estás bien?

- Oh, sí- dijo la muchacha- no es nada...Sólo recordaba el pasado. El año... Los años que se han ido.

- Un año más... Así es la vida. Sólo podemos ver el camino hecho, pero no volver atrás... Por eso debemos celebrar lo que viene con esperanza, con esperanza de que el mañana nos sonreirá y de que el año que viene lloraremos menos y reiremos más que el año anterior- dijo sanosuke casi como si hablara con él mismo.

- Vaya, amor, no te sabía ese lado tan filosófico- dijo Megumi con cara de Kitsune

- JAJAJAJA! Es algo que siempre pienso cuando llega un nuevo año. Es mi reflexión, al fin y al cabo los recuerdos son lo que nos hacen lo que somos y el futuro es nuestra esperanza de lo que seremos.

- Bueno, al menos una esperanza certera tendremos-dijo Kenshin- seremos padres este año... Y eso a mí me llena de alegría- y mirando a Kaoru guiñó un ojo.

- Oh, ya vamos lleganod al terminal- dijo ella al darse cuenta que estaban cerca de su objetivo- ¿Ven a los Shinomori por ahí?

- Ahí están- dijo Megumi- Yo voy a buscarles

- Ni hablar- dijo Sano- nosotros iremos, hay que cargar maletas, al fin y al cabo se quedarán con nosotros el resto de las vacaciones.

- Está bien, está bien- dijo Megumi sin intentar discutir con su esposo- Pero no tengo 9 meses de embarazo todavía...

Al cabo de unos minutos, estaban de vuelta todos en el auto. Misao iba muy contenta contándoles a todos de las novedades.

- Abriremos un nuevo local en Tokio muy pronto. Okon será la jefa allá... Dice que ya está bien de que nosotros tengamos que vivir con todos allá en Kioto y que necesitamos espacio ahora que nos casamos con Aoshi.

- Me alegro, prometeremos pasar a visitar a Okon al nuevo local cuando esté intalada- dijo Kaoru

De pronto la chica le guiñó un ojo a Megumi, casi como una señal. Misao las miró fijamente y se dio cuenta que sus amigas le estaban oculatando algo más o menos importante.

-Bien, de qué se trata todo esto- preguntó la joven Shinomori.

- ¿Quién se lo dice primero?- preguntó Megumi

- Dilo tú...

- Sano y yo seremos padres dentro de poco, tengo un mes de embarazo.

- QUEEEEE? Oíste eso, Aoshi?

- Muchas felicidades- dijo él mirando al conductor del auto.

- Gracias amigo.

- Y tú Kaoru, quées lo que me vas a decir.

- Que tengo dos meses de embarazo- dijo ella

- NOOOOOO! O sea que...

- Aoshi, vas a tener que ponerte al día para que los niños no tengan mucha diferencia de edad- dijo Sanosuke, haciendo que el joven Shinomori casi se atragantara con su propia saliva.

- Sano tiene razón, amor... Yo no quiero que nuestro hijo sea demasiado menor que los hijos de ellos...

Eso hizo empalidecer a Aoshi. Sólo se habían caso hacía unos pocos meses y de pronto Miso estaba en una competencia por un bebé.

- Ok... Lo hablaremos bien, al fin y al cabo no es algo tan a la ligera- dijo casi temblando el hombre, lo que causó la risa de los presentes en el auto, incluyendo la de Misao.

Al llegar a la casa, los recibió la familia Miyohin.

- Compramos de todo para esta cena de Año Nuevo- dijo él mientras ayudaba con las maletas- Incluimos el favorito de las chicas también, un pastel de crema y frutillas.

Fue casi como música para Kaoru y Megumi.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió relativamente lento. Ya estaba todo dispuesto para la noche, por lo que no había mucho que hacer. LAs parejas aprovecharon la calma para estar juntos, dormir un rato o ver televisión. Kenshin y Kaoru optaron por eso último.

- Kenshin- dijo de pronto Kaoru- ¿Estás contento?

-Mucho... Hace tiempo que no teníamos a ninguno de nuestros amigos cerca, excepto, claro por Yahiko que se quedó en Tokio... Estoy feliz de saber que nada a cambiado a pesar de los años.

-Sí,es verdad... El tiempo de nuestra amistad está muy congelado, a pesar de que nostros envejecemos... Ya tienes 30 años y yo estoy esperando un hijo.

-Los años pasan, tal como dijo Sanosuke, lo importante es que al mirar atrás te des cuenta de que tus amigos y tus recuerdos sigan igual. Un año más no impota a la larga, es una buena excusa para celebrar con los que más quieres.

- Sí, tienes razón. Es celebrar las cosas nuevas con los viejos amigos. Es demostrar cariño en una ocasión importante. Es saber que a pesar de todo estamos siempre juntos.

- Exacto... Así pasan los años, así pasa la vida.

_"Así pasa la vida"._

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora (oneshot)**_

Qué tengan un bello y feliz Año Nuevo 2006 y todos sus deseos y metas se vean cumplidos en estos nuevos 365 días.

Felicidades y muchos saludos a las Kazuko RK, las Mosqueteras Nocturnas (incluida Dartagnan) y a mi neechan Tanuki que en enero se va de viaje. Mucha suerte con todo!

Besus,

キツネ


End file.
